Take Some Time
by Marse Speaks
Summary: Waiting doesn't assure that something will come back, but it's worth trying, for it will really give you a lesson that you won't forget.


**Summary: **Waiting doesn't assure that something will come back, but it's worth trying, for it will really give you a lesson that you won't forget.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice and all the copyrighted things included in this fan fiction. They're just used for my own pleasure and contentment.

**Author's Note: **The happenings in this story were inspired from the random things that happened to random people that I know. So basically, this is almost a collection of events of those people. I hope that you would love it, though.

* * *

**Take Some Time**

**Written by: **_Innocent's Sorrow_

**Beta-read by: **_Irrevocable Truth_

* * *

"O~kay… where's that idiot now? He's late!" I grumble as I lean on the railings of the bridge in the park I am in. I have been here for 15 minutes yet there's still no sign of him! That idiot! He never changes! For almost the entire year we've been together, he's always late whenever we have dates!

I wander my eyes around and here's what I am seeing: some couples, a man jogging with his dog, family in a picnic, and a pair of kids that I think are 6-7 year olds. The kids are having something like a little argument. The girl is sobbing.

"I told you to just stay there! It's not my fault that you encountered a dog along the way while following me!"

Whoa… is the boy scolding the girl?

"B-but –"

"No 'but's'! What if the dog really went and bit you? Do you know how much I got scared back then?" says the young boy, hands crossed over his chest. The little girl's sobs are getting louder. I could see that the boy is panicking; he lays his hands down and turns to the girl whose face is buried in her hands.

The boy sighs. "Hey, stop crying. I'm not mad. I just really got worried. Just… don't do that again… okay?" he says softly.

The girl slowly calms down and moments later, she gives hima smile. How sweet! I think these two have afuture together. I giggle.

If only Koko was like the boy. Oh well, I shouldn't compare him to the young boy; he's sweet in his own way.

I met Koko 3 years ago, when we where 12. It was the start of our middle school. We were not classmates back then, but my friends in his section, namely Anna, Nonoko, and some others, would occasionally tell me some things about him.

They first described him as a guy who always had either a grin or a smile that could brighten you up. He was not that intelligent,but he was a very nice guy, though they said that he could be playful and annoying at certain times.

Then, one day, when I was going down the stairs, running some errands, I came across Kitsuneme, an old classmate from elementary. Kitsu was his classmate that time. Kitsu blocked my way. "Let me through," I ordered. He just stuck his tongue out at me, Koko was only beside us, watching us.

"Kitsu!"

Still, the guy seemed like he had no intention of letting me pass.

"For goodness' sake, Kitsu let me through!"

I kept repeating 'let me through' until some minutes passed and another voice –annoying voice to be exact- was heard. It was Koko's. He imitated my voice. He tried. The nerve!

Kitsuneme chuckled that time, and so, Koko kept repeating that. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at them until I went on to chase them, although I immediately stopped to continue running the errand I was assigned to do.

Days after that, he continued teasing me. He, as in Kokoro Yome. Kitsuneme stopped and found someone else to annoy. It was someone in the name of Wakako Usami. And so, the teasing went on. Soon after, we were being linked to each other by our classmates.

I'm not sure when and where it started, but as far as I could remember, some random girl who happened to have a crush on him started linking us together, and the others found joy in following suit.

The teasing and linking continued until we became sophomores. That year, there were a couple of new transferees. We became classmates that time, too.

Also, a new guy came and I was being linked to him, too, eventually. He's named Mochiage, also known as Mochu.

There were still some who linked me with Koko, most of which were my closest friends, but most of my classmates and those on the other sections liked to link me with Mochu instead.

But that happened only in the beginning of the school year, since later onwards, they started teasing me to Koko again, which only got worse since he rode along with the jokes.

I'm still lucky that Anna helped me with those people sometimes.

Then, our school trip came. He had become close friends with Anna. He harbored special feelings towards her, and then they started dating. We soon found out that they were already a couple.

I was happy for them, though there was something that I felt incredibly weird inside me.

We lost our _bond _after that. We didn't talk with each other, unless it was important, like there was a group activity or so.

Even though my friends kept telling me that it was an opportunity for me to be good friends with him, I didn't try it. I found it hard because I thought that there might be some complications since we were linked to each other and I would be trying to befriend him while he was in a relationship, so yeah. I ended up not paying him attention.

The days passed normally during those times, and the next big news that I gathered was that Mikan and Natsume became a couple, then our seniors Tsubasa and Misaki started dating, and then I found out Ruka and Hotaru were in a secret relationship for 8 months already. Those were followed by something about Koko and Anna's break-up after some time.

I was pretty sure that they didn't reach 3 months in their relationship. Hmm… one and a half months, maybe.

It was said that Koko was the one who broke them up because he wasn't able to fight for their relationship against his parents. That time, my life was at peace. Then, after quite some time, it all started again.

I started to feel awkward towards Anna whenever we saw each other. She told me once during those times that she still loved him, very much. I felt guilty for a reason that I didn't know.

Then, the first semester ended. During our vacation, I couldn't help but think of him. Weird. I was then convinced that I was starting to feel _something _towards him.

When the new semester started, a new girl was introduced. She was named Luna Koizumi. She was a very pretty girl. With her cute smile and modesty, she was able to catch a lot of guys' attentions. She was even linked with Natsume once, but of course, he didn't give in. He loved Mikan so much that he wasn't able to see anyone other than her. (Well, he is still like that up till now. Such a loyal person.)

Then after some time, Koko began teasing me again with names that I quite didn't know how he came up with. Our classmates noticed that we'd gotten closer again, and all of a sudden, the teasing popped upagain like a volcano with a sudden eruption.

By the third month since the start of our semester, I had started tonotice that he had something for Luna. My classmates noticed that, too, even giving me an _advice_that I should watch him or else he would fall for her.

I didn't care about that, obviously. He was just my crush back. And I strongly believe that "crush" just means "admiration", you know.

Once, I opened my Facebook account. I checked the notifications and confirmed the friend requests. I was having a fun conversation in chat with Wakako when a tab that informed he sent me a message popped up.

_**Koko: **_Its l8 already. Y u still up?

_**Me: **_I just can't sleep

_**Me: **_HBY? u're still up, too!

_**Koko: **_Same hir. Finishd w/ d homework?

_**Me:**_Yep. U?

_**Koko: **_Of course

I didn't reply immediately since I was still chatting with Wakako. The next thing he said was, "Hey, y r u spreading 2 d class dat I hav a crush on Luna? :/"

_**Me: **_I didn't spread it. I think evry1 just really knows about it since u're obvious

_**Koko: **_I dont hav anything 4 her

_**Me: **_Really, huh? How come every1 is thinking of dat, then?

_**Koko: **_Its just dat u're all crazy

_**Me: **_We're not! u just really hav something 4 her! Luna! Luna! Luna!

_**Koko: **_y r u pushing me 2 her?

_**Me: **_It's not just me, you know! :/

_**Koko: **_Lets hav a deal then

_**Me: **_What deal? :O

_**Koko: **_If u continue teasing me w/ her, I'll tease u 2 Mochu

_**Me: **_Why Mochu?

_**Koko: **_Bcoz he's ur Daniel Radcliffe, ryt?

_**Me: **_Huh? Of course not! D:

_**Koko: **_Then, I'll just let us be teased together. :)

_**Me: **_Huh?

Then I signed out after that. I didn't get why my heart skipped a beat when he said that. I got irritated, but there was something else.

The next day, he cornered me on the wall during recess. "Why did you sign out without telling me?" he asked. "I was so sleepy," I answered without looking in his eyes. I shoved him off but he caught my arms.

"Are you avoiding me?" Koko asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Of course not."

He then furrowed his eyebrows. "Really, huh?"

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I didn't knowthat he could be that... dreamy? The look on his face was really... wow! I can't explain it, but he was really gorgeous with that serious look.

I wanted to squeal that time, but then againI didn't want to, too; he might've gotten angry.

Then, the ever-so-tough Sumire side of me answered, "Of course!"

Imagine his more intense gaze the moment I retorted. I felt like I could melt any moment. The feeling of his hot breath didn't help either.

After some moments of gazing at me, in which I kept myself staring back into his eyes, he finally withdrew and left silently. I needed to take deep breaths after that. That was when I noticed that I was holding my breath the entire time he was there.

It kind of surprised me that he could make me do somethinglike that.

The day after that, things suddenly changed. He stopped the teasing. And guess what, he was after Luna then! I was really dumbfounded that time. I thought he was just mad at me, but my conclusion turned out to be wrong, because he talked to me just to borrow a ballpen. I lent him one.

I didn't know why, but I felt that my heart was crushing into tiny pieces when the succeeding days, he kept being _cold _to me.

Even so, I tried my best to act normal. I managed to cover what I was actually feeling from everyone. Although I have to admit that it became pretty tough since almost all of my friends were rubbing in my face that he was already turning his attention to Luna because I hadn't confessed yet. Of course, I denied that. I told them that I wasn't in love with Koko; I told them that yes, I have a small crush on him, but that was just that.

After some time, the people who were linking us lessened and converted from being a KoMire fan into a LunaKo fan. My life seemed to be quiet. There were times that I missed him doing the things he then did to Luna, but I accepted it. I called to God for guidance and help. Then, I suddenly felt lighter. He is really awesome!

But I also told him the secrets that I had yet to tell others: I loved him and I wanted him to turn back to me.

Slowly, I started to be the Sumire most people knew before he entered my life.

Then one time, I received a text message from Hotaru.

_**If you love someone, let him/her go. If that person comes back, he/she is rightfully yours.**_

_**But if that person doesn't, he/she never was.**_

_**::**_

_**Amethyst Genius**_

A shot in the bull's eye! I felt like that quote was meant for me. Well, Hotaru is really nice. She helps people if she wants to. Hmm... that reminded me that before she sent me that, I told her my problem. Now it made sense. Ha! I really love that girl!

But then, I didn't like the idea of him hurting me; that was why I continued what I newly started. Gradually, as days passed, he started getting closer to me. He started giving me the smiles that I loved so much. He started teasing me in a friendly manner, which eventually turned back tothe kind of tease that he was giving me back then. He started calling me "Permy" again. It was like starting a whole new relationship with him. I made a mental note that I wouldn't fall for him again, since I hadalready started to move on, but it seemed like I was gifted with a stubborn heart.

It was pumping very fast every time he came near me. I started to get nervous whenever he stared at me (which, by the way, was gone before everything between us turned back to normal). He was still _flirting _with Luna, but he became pretty distant.

I don't know how all of a sudden, things became like that. All I know is that, the next thing I knew was Kokoro Yome confessed to me with a piece of red rose, a cat plush toy, and the silent surroundings of twinkling stars in the Milky Way at the time of our promenade. He wasn't able to look at me in the eyes, but with the light of the moon, I was sure he was blushing as he scratched the back of his head. He was so cute that I couldn't help but giggle every time I remember that fraction of my memory.

I was so happy that I wasn't able to speak a word. All I did was to get the rose and the plush toy from him, all the way our hands making contact that made us blush beet red. Gosh! I'm so ashamed of how I looked!

"Sumi!"

I turn around with arms crossed as I need not think of who that person who cut my reminiscing is, since I already know that that voice is none other than his. He is panting, hands on his knees for support.

"And why are you late?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I needed to do something very important."

"And what is that 'very important' thing?" I raise an eye brow. "You see, I went to Luna-" he stops, seeing my surprised face. I know it because I can't help my reaction every time he mentions that girl's name.

He chuckles. Oh, darn it. I know that he loves to make fun of this side of me, too! I pout.

"I needed her help for something," he says. "Okay," I turn around, "let's go then." I hear another chuckle, and then, ack!

I take a step back, bumping into his masculine body. Something is encircled around my neck and it chokes me. He loosens it now. I can feel his warm breath on my ears and nape. I could hyperventilate now!

"I'm sorry." A soft whisper. "But don't worry, you're going to benefit from her now."

He lets go of me, and then I notice something. A necklace. Yes, a necklace. A necklace is being placed on my neck. It is a heart-shaped one with wings wherein in the middle an emerald stone is embedded. So beautiful.

"Happy 11th monthsary, Permy!"

I look at him and smile. He hugs me; I hug back. Then, he gives me a peck on the forehead. "Let's stay stronger together!" he says with that smile that could make anyone smile back, too.

I nod.

I guess what was said in the group message that Hotaru sent is true. It takes time to know that you're actually for each other. Okay, I know that I shouldn't sound so sure of it, but we're trying to keep this relationship strong. We just really hope that what we are expecting now would really happen.

* * *

**Took me months to finish. xD**

**I hope you liked it. I reaaally had a hard time with the chat since I'm not into using shortcuts. =,=**

**Anyway, please do criticize this and help me improve. ^^ thank you!**


End file.
